Legolas and Me !
by TehKewlie11
Summary: Or, 'Every Fangirl's Dream'. A tale of ANGST and DRAMA and ROMANCE. Really. Yep. Very dramatic. p.s we luv flamers! cuz we have a lot of marshmallows, lol! ; NEW UPDATE; YOU ARE WELCOME FAITHFUL READERS! 3 back by popular demand ;
1. Chapter 1

Authors' Note: Yay! Legsopie! We wish we owned him. But, alas, we don't. Curses.

**Legolas and Me(!) or Every Fangirl's Dream**

One frighteningly bright and sunny day I was walking down the sidewalk. Then-

SPLOOSH!

I was in Middle Earth. I turned around and saw an orc behind me! Eeeeeerp! I screamed a beautifully piercing feminine scream. Then-

TWANG! SWISH! POP! THUD! OUCH.

There was an arrow sticking out of the orc's knose. I looked around for the person who had fired the arrow - who could also be called an archer - and saw LEGOOOLAS!

"_He is so hot_," I thought, and swooned.

When I came to, Legolas was nowhere to be seen. Then I caught a glimpse of golden hair disappearing into the trees. I ran after, calling "Leggy! Leggy! Come back to me!" Unfortunately, I failed to notice the rather large branch that was about to collide with my head.

When I came to (again) someone was dabbing my brow. Could it be...?

I opened my eyes. It was LEGOLAS! I was so incredibly stunned by his amazing gorgeousness that I could not speak.

"Are you all right?" he asked tenderly.

"I...I think so," I answered, faintly. "Is this Mirkwood?" I stared up at him, not hearing his reply. His eyes were so...blue. His hair was so...shiny. He was so...perfect. I only realized that I had spoken my thought aloud when Legolas's expression became positively melting. "I think I'm in love," I finished.

"With who?" Legolas asked.

"You!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" he said. "That makes me feel really happy."

We were gazing ardently into each other's eyes when I asked, "Do you return my feelings?"

"Yes. Oh, yes, umm...what was your name again?"

"Krystelle Kreme," I said, whipping out a box of doughnuts. "Wanna doughnut?"

Legolas jumped back. "Where did that come from? And what are these do-nuts?"

"They're, like, dough thingies with a hole in the middle," I said. "They can clog your arteries and stuff, but they're really good. And I have no idea where they came from."

Legolas looked confused, but then his incredible gorgeous features relaxed. "Any food that you like, I will try, darling."

He took a chocolate glazed donut with pink and green sprinkles. He carefully took a bite, smiled, and then choked violently.

"LEGGYYY!" I screeched, pounding him on the back. "How do you like them?"

He finished coughing. "They're fine. They're just dandy," He replied, without much enthusiasm.

"I KNEW you'd like them" I replied in bubbly tones. "Have another!"

"Well...alright," Legolas said, taking another donut. The next second I saw something brown flying through the air.

"WAS THAT MY DOUGHNUT!" I screamed.

"Your donut? No, no." He patted me on the shoulder. "It must have been a squirrel."

"Oh," I said, relieved. "Gosh, I was worried for a second." Suddenly, what he had said a few moments before sank into my brilliant brain. "You what! Did you say - did you actually say - that ...that you love me?"

"Not in so many words, but - I do."

"Aaaah!" I yelled. "This is wonderful! It's just like fan fiction! This is EVERY FANGIRL'S DREAM!" An awkward silence ensued.

"Should we kiss?" Legolas asked.

"Yes!" I cried, throwing myself into his arms. We kissed. It was incredible. In fact, it inspired me to compose and sing this work of musical genius:

"_Leggy, oh Leggy, your eyes are so blue,  
Leggy, oh Leggy, to you I will be true,  
Leggy, oh Leggy your hair is so gold,  
I hope you will love me  
Until we are old._"

Legolas frowned, puzzled. "But I'm an Elf," he said. "Elves don't get old."

"Poetic license," I said cheerily. "And besides, I _will_ get old."

"Oh, dear. That isn't good," he replied, worriedly.

"Don't worry!" I bounced. "I'll be reborn in Valinor and then we'll live happily ever after!"

"Well, that's relief," he said, smiling broadly.

And we walked off into the gorgeous sunset. But the sunset wasn't as gorgeous as my darling Leggy.

THE END

Wans't it angsty? Dramatic? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: FunAndExciTingTimes! In M E!

Author's Note: Yes! Legsopie! We would like to own you. Unfortunately, we do not. Damn.

Legolas and me (!), Or the dream of all fangirls

A very bright and sunny day was walking down the sidewalk. - I

Sploosh!

He was in the middle ground. Carvalho behind me I returned I saw seomyeonseo! Eeeeeerp! Berro a piercing female scream very well. - I

Twang! Sexy! Come! Boom! Ouchi.

The arrow coming out of Oak Knös occurred. In addition, the archer can - - and I'm looking LEGOOOLAS arrows were shot and looked around for someone!

"It's so hot, I thought, and fainted.

When I arrived here, Legolas was not going anywhere. Then I disappeared into the woods, a reflection of golden hair. My phone went out, "equipped! Powered! Back to me!" Unfortunately, I was in my head and realized that the conflict is not a very large branch.

He was rubbing my forehead (again) when someone entered. I would not have ...?

I opened my eyes. It was Legolas! I guess I can not say I was amazed by his incredible jayeoe noble.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

"I think ... I think so," I answered vaguely. "It is this darkness?" I did not hear his answer, he looked up. His eyes too ... It was blue. Your hair is so ... He was glowing. It was too perfect. I did not hear nothin 'I just hailed as a positive expression of soluble and had spoken when I realized that. "I think I fell in love," I ".

"Who?" Legolas asked.

"You" I cried.

"Really?" He said. "It made me very happy."

We asked when looking at each other's eyes were not burned, "You're like my feelings?"

"Yes, oh yes, um .. what was the name again?"

"Krystelle Donuts," I is to whip out a box of donuts. "Donuts do?"

Legolas jumped again. "Where'd you get, and how? - You're crazy"

"I'm like the middle of about a hole in the dough," he said. "These are things that can interfere with their arteries, but are very good. I do not know where they came from."

Legolas, but was confused and his brilliant ability incredible comfort. "His favorite food, I'll try it."

Chocolate, pink and green, which had the advantage of spring and donuts. He smiled and carefully took a bite and severely blocked.

"LEGGYYY!" I'm beating him again, he cried. "How you like them?"

He completed a cough. "They're fine. They are the best," he replied without much enthusiasm.

I answer, in tones of champagne, "I know you like them." "More than a year!"

"Um ... well," said Legolas take another donut. In the next second, something was flying through the air brown.

"I was a donut!" I scream.

"Eat?" No, no. " He made a fast on my shoulder. "It would be a squirrel."

"Oh," I said, relieved. "Oh, bother in a minute." Suddenly, he made a huge head sunk in a short time ago. "You said - that is ... say you love me - You said the truth"

"In so many words, but - naneoyo.

"Oh!" I cried. "That's wonderful! It's like a fan fiction! Fangirls is a dream of this day!" Awkward silence ensued.

"We Kiss?" Legolas asked.

"Yes!" I screamed, throwing herself into his arms. We kiss. I have been surprised. Actually, it's a musical genius of the composer and music inspired me, this works:

"Equipped, five equipped, very blue eyes  
Equipped, five-equipped, for you I'll be true  
Equipped five hair is so equipped with gold

I hope you love me  
Until we are old. "

Legolas and frowning, confused. "But I am a fairy," he said. "There is old elf."

"Poetic License," he said cheerfully. "Also, I'll get old."

"Oh, no. Not good," he worried, he said.

"Do not worry!" I have sent. "I want to be reborn in Valinor, then we will live happily ever after"

"Well, it's relief," said smiling big.

We left with a great sunset. But the sun was not spectacular in my beautiful fitted.

End

Wans't his anguish? Dramatic? Please comment!


End file.
